La fobia de una noche
by Marisol de Inuzuka
Summary: Ella tenía omatofobia, pero no pareció importar cuando observó los ojos de Neji Hyuga. Día 27: Problemas mentales. ¡Este fic participa en la actividad del mes NejiTenten 2017!


_Naruto no me pertenece.  
Mundo alterno (Actual)  
De la secta para el mundo, por el mes del NejiTenten 2017:_

 **Día 27: Problemas mentales**

 **Para: April, gracias por iluminarme con el tema y por ser una persona incondicional.**

… **.**

" **La fobia de una noche"**

 _ **Omatofobia:**_ _Es la sensación de miedo o temor a los ojos, quienes padecen de esta fobia temen observar imágenes con o alusivas a ojos, en algunos casos la fobia es específica a algún color de ojos, esto puede trascender a no querer relacionarse con gente con esas características._

El cumpleaños de Shikamaru era esa noche, sus padres no dejaron que fuera a un bar a festejar como lo hacían la mayoría de sus amigos, en cambio, pudo convencer a sus progenitores de hacer una pequeña fiesta en su casa, irían aproximadamente cinco de sus amigos, jugarían videojuegos, comerían pizza y su madre le había dado permiso de consumir un poco de alcohol, siempre y cuando todos se quedaran a dormir. La idea no le pareció tan mala a Shikamaru, era un chico de diecinueve años y no podía a aspirar a más.

Aproximadamente a las siete de la noche los amigos del Nara comenzaron a llegar, sólo faltaba Neji, que llamó para avisar de su retardo por tener una cita con su psicóloga, aquella mujer que lo hacía hablar durante vario rato de cosas que ni él entendía, ni sabía porque su tío lo obligaba a ir a aquella terapia, estaba seguro que la muerte de sus padres cuando él tenía diez años ya no lo afectaba y aquella vez que su tío lo observó intentando suicidarse por segunda vez había sido una malinterpretación.

—Oye, Shikamaru, ¿Cuándo llegará el alcohol? —Preguntó un amigo castaño de nombre Kiba, que comenzó a reír mientras tenía el control de la consola de videojuegos entre sus manos.

—Neji dijo que pasaría por él—Murmuró—, así que cuando llegué el Hyuga.

—Odio esperar—Comentó Sasuke mientras tomaba asiento junto a Naruto—, pero tenemos que hacerlo, él es el único que tiene mayoría de edad para comprar alcohol.

Lo que había dicho el Uchiha era verdad, él cumpliría los veinte años en seis meses, después de seguiría Naruto por tres meses, Kiba uno después del Uzumaki y Choji, el chico que no había parado de comer pizza desde que llegaron cumpliría la mayoría de edad dos semanas después de Shikamaru, faltaba más de un año.

—Oye, nos contaste que tenías una hermana—Preguntó el rubio mientras le daba el control del videojuego a Sasuke—, ¿Dónde está?

— ¿Mucho interés por la chicha, Naruto? —Comentó con burla el Inuzuka.

Shikamaru rodó sus ojos, usualmente sólo hablaban de la hermana mayor de Kiba, ya que era la única hermana del grupo de amigos, sin contar la suya, pero casi no hablaban de ella, al Nara no le gustaba hablar de Tenten, ¿Qué podría comentar de alguien como la miedosa de Tenten? A veces hablaban de Karin, la prima de Naruto, hacían bromas muy comprometedoras, pues era una chica de su edad, a diferencia de la hermana de Kiba que estaba por cumplir los veintisiete, pero dejaron de hacerlo cuando se dieron cuenta que Sasuke tomó severo interés en aquella pelirroja, no querían un problema con Sasuke, la mejor decisión sería dejarlo en paz con las bromas de Karin.

— ¿No querrá comer un poco? —Preguntó Choji.

—No, es un fastidio, ¿Pueden creer que…?—El comentario de Shikamaru fue silenciado por el timbre, así que prefirió olvidar el tema de su hermana e ir a abrir la puerta.

Neji se encontraba tras la puerta, con algunas bolsas de la tienda conveniencia. Se saludaron con un gesto extraño entre ambos y el Nara invitó a pasar a su amigo, que no dudó en hacerlo y caminó hasta la sala, en donde se encontraba la mayoría de sus amigos, jugando y comiendo.

—Te tardaste—Comentó con burla el Inuzuka, poniéndole _pausa_ al videojuego—. ¿Quieres jugar?

—Nueva regla de la terapeuta—Comentó Neji al ver que el juego de video se trataba de los típicos de peleas callejeras—, nada de videojuegos o cosas violentas que puedan alterarme.

Los ojos de Sasuke observaron fijamente al Hyuga y soltó una diminuta risa que sólo fue captada por Naruto, había cosas que jamás entendería.

— ¿Si lo haces terminaras por asesinarnos? —Preguntó con burla el Uchiha mientras se ponía de pie y recibía una lata de cerveza de la mano del Hyuga, éste último sólo se limito a reír de lado—. Shikamaru, ¿Dijiste que tenías el video del concierto?

El Nara asintió, entendió por completo la vuelta que quería dar Sasuke a la fiesta, la terapeuta de Neji sabía cómo controlarlo, si ella decía nada de violencia que lo altere era porque Neji debía estar recayendo de nuevo, incluso se le hizo mala idea de que estuviera a punto de beber aquella cerveza. Se apresuro de inmediato a ir por el video a su habitación, pero al pasar el pasillo escuchó perfectamente como el sonido de su banda favorita salía de la habitación junto a la suya. Como odiaba que le tomara sus cosas sin pedirle permiso.

Tocó la puerta fuertemente.

— ¡Voy a entrar! —Gritó y volvió a tocar la puerta para darle tiempo a su hermana de prepararse.

Giró el picaporte de la puerta y tiró de ella para entrar a la habitación de su hermana, estaba más ordenada de lo que la recordaba, pero era algo que no le importaba mucho, llevó sus ojos a toda la habitación, hasta que la encontró, parada junto a su closet, con el rosto hacía la pared.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó la chica.

— ¿Por qué tomaste el disco? —Murmuró el Nara y caminó al ordenador de su hermana, del que se estaba reproduciendo la música, pero cubría la pantalla una tela oscura—, ni siquiera puedes ver el video, ¿Para qué lo tomas?

Tenten no contestó nada, sólo escuchó como su hermano sacaba el disco de su computadora y salía de la habitación dando un gran portazo en la puerta. Soltó un suspiro, quizá podría leer de nuevo, no era capaz de hacer el ejercicio que su terapeuta le había dado: ver fotos de ella.

Shikamaru regreso a donde se encontraban sus amigos, mostrando el disco y escuchando una bulla por parte de Kiba, Naruto y Choji, quizá después de ver el video del concierto podrían platicar un poco de la vida de todos, necesitaba contarles que ya no aguantaba a su hermana.

.

.

.

 **4:00 am**

Tenten se quedó despierta hasta esa hora por el hambre que se cargaba, sus padres le habían dado privacidad a Shikamaru, por lo que no salieron de su habitación desde que el primer amigo de su hermano llegó y no saldrían hasta que el último se fuera, así que ese día sus papás no le ofrecerían darle comida a su habitación.

Pegó su oreja a la puerta de su habitación que conectaba con el pasillo que llevaba a la sala, ya no se escuchaba ningún ruido, quizá se habían ido a dormir, rezó por eso, no quería encontrarlos dormidos en la sala o peor aún, despierto… mirándola. Un asco le invadió todo su ser y comenzó a respirar profundamente. Abrió la puerta despacio y asomó sus ojos temiendo lo peor, pero no observó nada.

—Shikamaru—Habló—, ¡Hey, Shikamaru!

Al no escuchar ninguna respuesta soltó un suspiró aliviada y salió de su habitación con el rostro a lo alto, iría a husmear si le habían dejado algo de pizza y un poco de soda, no podía pedir cerveza, tenía apenas diecisiete años, era algo pequeña para el alcohol y a decir verdad no creía que le gustará. Cuando llegó a la sala, se dio cuenta que efectivamente no había nadie, lo más probable es que estuvieran en el cuarto de Shikamaru durmiendo o hablando de chicas, quizá.  
Sonrió al imaginarse cómo sería la novia de Shikamaru, ¿Alguien podría tolerarlo?

Caminó a las cajas de pizzas que se encontraban en la barra de la cocina y tuvo suerte al abrir la primera caja, media pizza queso con pepperoni se encontraba ahí, tomó dos rebanadas y caminó al horno de microondas, podría ser muy tarde pero no comería su pizza helada. Abrió el horno, que tenía un pedazo de tela para cubrir el reflejo que se forma, cuando su comida comenzó a dar vueltas y era iluminada dentro del horno se dirigió a una vitrina de madera sin vidrios, en donde tomó un vaso de plástico, como todos los que se encontraban ahí, la vajilla de cristal se encontraba escondida de ella, por suerte.

Se comenzó a servir jugo de fresa, la soda se había terminado y su papá le había regalado aquel jugo. Cuando tenía el vaso llenó, el microondas comenzó a sonar avisando que su comida ya estaba caliente. Tomó entre su mano derecha su vaso con jugo y giró para sacar la pizza y poder huir a su habitación. Pero escuchó un portazo, lo que ocasionó que se sobresaltara y dejara caer su vaso, aquel jugo de fresa terminó por ensuciarle su pijama de color azul claro, parte de sus piernas y del piso. No importaba, mañana limpiaría, lo importante era huir de ahí, su comida ya no era tan importante en ese momento.

— ¿Estas bien? —Preguntó una persona que se acercaba a ella.

Tenten comenzó a temblar y por inercia, a rascar con mucha fuerza su brazo derecho. Agachó su rostro y sólo observó los pies de la persona frente a ella.

—No… no te acerques, no…

—Tranquila—Aquella persona la tomó del hombro—, ¿Es sangre? —Susurró.

Neji Hyuga se quedó observando aquella escena, parecía una mujer desangrada, parecía una escena sacada de todas las pesadillas actuales que había estado teniendo, pasó un trago de saliva y un malestar le llegó de golpe, necesitaba regresar a la normalidad, necesitaba saber que no era una mujer desangrándose, que quizá se tratara de la hermana de Shikamaru…

—Mírame—Ordenó el Hyuga y tomó de los hombros a la mujer para agitarla lentamente, Tenten intentó apartarse sin dejar de rascar su brazo—, ¡Qué me mires!

Las manos de Neji soltaron los hombros de Tenten y viajaron hasta su rostro, obligándola a verlo a los ojos, pero la castaña se removía entre los brazos de aquel chico.

—No, ¡No me mires! —Gritó la chica—, ¡No quiero ver tus ojos!

Pero fue muy tarde, Hyuga logró mantener tranquila a Tenten a la fuerza, los ojos de Neji Hyuga se clavaron directamente en los ojos chocolates de Tenten.

La chica pensó que comenzaría a gritar con más fuerza, que un ataqué de asma le daría, vomitaría y se haría una herida grave al rascarse con mucha fuerza su brazo… pero no lo hizo.

Porque no veía nada que la asustara.

Pensó en encontrarse con un iris de color, mirándola penetrante, con pupilas haciendo una combinación fastidiosa. Pero no, sólo veía un claro color blanco, con unas pupilas un poco dilatadas… nada de que alarmarse, nada parecido a los ojos de todos, incluso a sus propios ojos.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —Preguntó una tercera persona que llegaba.

Por inercia y sin querer separar la mirada uno del otro, ambos giraron su vista a la mujer que llegaba a la cocina y observaba alterada a su hija. Tenten soltó un grito alarmante cuando su mirada se encontró con la de su madre y notó esos ojos horribles observándola, volvió a rascarse con fuerza su brazo.

—No, no lo hagas—Murmuró su mamá y se acercó a Tenten, hizo que agachara el rostro y le llevó rápidamente a su habitación, pasando junto a Shikamaru y a Sasuke, que también habían escuchado los gritos y se habían presentado a la cocina.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó el Uchiha confundido.

—Sólo pedí que me mirara—Susurró asustado el Hyuga.

—Ese es el problema—Habló Shikamaru y comenzó a limpiar el jugo que su hermana había tirado—, es omatofobica.

— ¿Qué diablos es eso? —Preguntó Sasuke.

—Miedo a los ojos—Susurró el Hyuga y comenzó a observar a su alrededor, no había ningún objeto que pudiera producir un reflejo, quizá para que Tenten no pudiera observarse los ojos y obviamente no había ninguna fotografía ni nada que tuviera una forma humanoide.

—Es un fastidio tener que soportar eso—Comentó Shikamaru y observó como su amigo se mostraba confundido—. No te preocupes, nadie de ustedes lo sabía, debí decirles para que no pasara algo así.

—Shikamaru tiene razón—Habló Sasuke—, ahora regresemos a la habitación, Naruto ya esta ebrio.

Neji asintió y siguió a sus amigos, aquella chica tenía un trauma igual que él, y eso le gustaba. Le gustaba tener algo en común con ella.

.

.

.

.

 _Dos semanas después_

Tenten se encontraba en la sala de espera, tenía sus audífonos puestos y los ojos clavados en un libro, era obvio que no quería hablar con nadie, sólo quería que fuera su turno para pasar con la psicóloga, quizá contarle lo que había pasado en la pijamada de Shikamaru con aquel chico misteriosos de ojos impresionantes.

Cuando pasó a la siguiente página de su libro observó con el rabillo del ojo como la puerta se abría, así que colocó el separador en aquella hoja y cerró su libro, se puso de pie y se quitó ambos audífonos para enredarlos entre ellos y guardarlos en la bolsa izquierda de su pantalón. Escuchaba tranquila, con la cabeza gacha, como es que su terapeuta despedía a su paciente.

— ¿Tenten? —Aquella voz se le hacía familiar, se trataba del chico que se despedía de la doctora—. Soy Neji.

De inmediato Tenten levantó la vista y observó al Hyuga al rostro, sin tener ningún miedo, ninguna ansiedad. Lo miró directo a los ojos y le sonrió.

—Hola—Habló la castaña y se acomodó su flequillo por inercia—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tomó terapia aquí y por lo que veo tú también—La mujer asintió—. Siento mucho lo de la otra noche.

—No te preocupes, la gente no sabe de esto así que no son culpables.

La terapeuta de ambos se quedó observando la escena frente a ella, no podía creerlo, Neji había aflojado sus puños y no se encontraba en posición de defensa, ni con la mandíbula apretada, usualmente sólo tomaba la posición de relajación cuando se quedaba dormido en sus sesiones de meditación, nunca imaginó que al hablar con una chica todo lo que había estado tratando por un año se esfumara y pareciera que él no tenía absolutamente nada. Aunque le sorprendía un poco más la acción de Tenten, aquella niña al fin veía a alguien al rostro, al fin estaba viendo unos ojos sin sentir incomodidad o ansiedad, incluso estaba sonriendo y se miraba muy feliz. Ambos se miraban muy felices.

—Bien, tengo que pasar a mi cita—Sonrió la chica.

— ¿Puedo invitarte un café después de que salgas? —Murmuró el hombre, desviando su mirada a otro lado, sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecerse y a Tenten le parecía muy gracioso ese nuevo gesto, nunca antes lo había visto, pero le agradaba verlo en Neji.

—Sí, pero… ¿Estaría bien que fuera en mi casa?, no quiero estar gritando a cada dos segundos—Tenten tomó con confianza el hombro de Neji y éste la miró con gracia.

—Bien, te espero aquí—Señaló el sillón en el que tiempo antes Tenten estaba sentada.

La castaña asintió y después de darle una última mirada a los ojos de Neji, volvió a bajar el rostro y entró al consultorio con una sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa mucho más amplia de la que tenía el Hyuga.

La terapeuta comenzó a reír para sus adentros. Quizá podría considerar hacer una terapia en grupo de dos, algo le decía que ellos dos se harían muy bien al otro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Muchas gracias por leer. Como dije, este fic es para una amiga que quiero mucho, que ha estado conmigo en los momentos más difíciles que una persona puede estar.

Me gustó mucho el tema de una Teten menor que Neji, algo que me ha dado varias ideas para una siguiente historia.

Por cierto, el mes del NejiTenten está a punto de terminar, por lo que este fic es mi última aportación para la actividad. Espero que les haya gustado mis participaciones y ahora sí seguiré con mi historia **"¿Misión imposible?"** de la cual me he ausentado todo este tiempo, también es NejiTen. Ya la extraño, la verdad. Jajaja.

Espero sus Reviews.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
